


Them or Me?

by crystalinestars



Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Violence, no happy ending, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalinestars/pseuds/crystalinestars
Summary: Based on this moment from Tubbo's March 9 stream:"...Who would you save, Ranboo or Tommy?""I'd remove myself from the picture."
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958734
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Them or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this! Have a great day!

The vines were getting tighter.

Tubbo took a shaky breath as he felt the crimson vines tighten on his legs. A few feet in front of them, Tommy and Ranboo were restrained by Antfrost and Punz, as Bad stood in front of him, grinning.

Actually, these weren't his friends.

This isn't the Bad that would make sure he'd be alright, yelling 'Language!' every time someone cursed. This wasn't the Ant that'd join him to mess around, helping him re-build his old house. This wasn't the Punz that helped him with his bee's at the start, giving him a pet fox after he lost so much.

These weren't his friends.

But as more time passed, Tubbo couldn't keep thinking about his old friends. The vines were tightening around his legs, and Punz and Ant were holding Tommy and Ranboo at point.

Bad turned to him and grinned, his white eyes staring into his souls. "The Egg can help you Tubbo! It will give you anything you want! You just have to do the one thing it asks of you."

Tubbo bit his lip, glancing at the huge egg behind him. He somehow felt the vibes pulse around his leg, and he hissed. He turned back to the half-demon. "What do you mean?"

Bad chuckled, walking around the goat-hybrid, as if he were a prey. "The egg demands a sacrifice." The half-demon states. "But at the end it's worth it. It will give you anything you want- riches, power..." He trailed off.

The brunet glanced at his best friend and platonic husband. Tommy was trying to get away from Punz arms, but the latter didn't even budge. Meanwhile, Ranboo stayed still, petrified of what would happen.

Tubbo locked eyes with Ranboo, before slowly turning to stare at Bad. "A-And what's the sacrifice?" He asked, millions of thoughts running through his mind.

Bad grinned. "The egg requires you to sacrifice someone you care about." He says, laughing. "It says you are being held back by them, if you sacrifice one of them, the egg will accept you with open arms and it will hurt less!"

Tommy and Ranboo flinched at that.

"So Tubbo," Said Bad, walking towards him and showing him his netherite sword. "Who will you choose? Your best friend? Or your husband?"

Tubbo felt his body freeze, eyes widening at those words. He glanced at Tommy and Ranboo, who were trying to get out of the bounds of their captors, staring at him with fear. He felt how suddenly everything froze except him and his thoughts.

Both of them immediately started spitting words, trying to convince the hybrid to choose the other to save. Their words, plus the egg's words and Bad's taunts had his head spin. Suddenly, everytging went quiet. His head slowly stopped spinning and he finally managed to put his thoughts straight.

Tommy. His best friend. Who has dealt with so much. From the very beginning he's always lost so much. His discs, L'Manburg, Wilbur, his life... He still had unfinished business with Dream. Tubbo couldn't bring himself to think of removing Tommy from this Earth. It would be horrible. It wasn't his time.

Ranboo. His platonic husband. Who has been there for him ever since he joined. Always keeping him company during his lowest lows, always being there for him. They had a son together- Michael- who was probably waiting for his Papa to get home and play with him. He couldn't leave Michael without his Dad who loved him so much.

Both of them didn't deserve to be let go. They had so much to finish. So much they still haven't done. So much they haven't gotten to do. It wasn't their time. It really wasn't.

Tubbo glanced at the egg and cringed, the words hitting his brain and forcing him to make a decision.

**".meht fo eno lliK .ti oD .su nioJ .gnorts eb ll'uoY .tnaw uoy gnithyna evah ll'uoY"**

Tubbo shook his head, thoughts running at many miles per hour. He looked around the egg's hideout, trying to find some sort of weak spot or exit so they'll sort out a plan and save them.

But as he noticed the enchanted armour and weapons each of the Egg members had, plus how deep underground they were and the exit was trapped with blood vines, hope slowly disappeared, like a flame.

The brunet came back and looked at his best friends, who were trying to break free, acceptance running through his body. He gave each boy a small smile, before turning to Bad.

"Choose me."

Tommy started yelling, Ranboo spluttering. But Tubbo smiled, at peace. He did everything in his life. He's already fucked up enough, and he didn't want to fuck Tommy's or Ranboo's life anymore.

After all, they still had things to do. Tommy to finally end Dream once and for all and run the Big Innit Hotel. Ranboo to take care of Michael and work on the whole Syndicate thing. What did he have to do? Nothing. He already did enough.

Bad raised an eyebrow. "You want to join the egg without sacrificing something?" He asked, tilting his head.

The brunet gave him a watery smile. "I am sacrificing my will to live."

The half-demon stayed quiet for a moment, before laughing with glee. "Oh! This is perfect!" He exclaimed, joyful. "If you join, that means that Ranboo or Tommy will join later! It's perfect!"

Tommy growled at that. "Shit the fuck up BBH." He said, before turning to Tubbo. "Tubbo, please. It's fine! We can get put of this together!"

"J-Just choose me and leave Tubbo." The tall half-enderman said, fear in his mismatched eyes. "Leave and go to Snowchester, grab Michael and run away. Please."

Tubbo shook his head and gave them a watery smile. "I'm sorry..."

"Shut the fuck up." The blonde yelled. "We'll find the cure for this fucking egg and we'll cure you!"

Ranboo tried to rip himself off Ant's arms. "Y-Yeah! Just hold on!"

Tubbo had a feeling he wouldn't.

Bad stood in front of him, grinning. "Say your last words before joining the merciful egg."

"Tommy," He started, smiling. "I'm sorry I wasn't there through the whole prison thing. I'm so fucking sorry. You can have everything on the vault in Snowchester, as well in my chests it's all yours."

He turned to Ranboo, a tear slipping down his face. "Ranboo," He said, smiling. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at your lowest. I tried, I really did- Um, everything in my enderchest is yours, you have the key. Take care if Michael."

The red vines tightened even more, and he felt his vision go blurry. So many screaming voices. Blood. Michael dead. L'Manberg explosion.

Tubbo yelled and crouched, hands on his ears. Stop it! Stop getting in my head!

Voices got louder and louder, the words thrown at him reminding him of his failures.

**Yes man.**

**Follower.**

**Useless.**

**Schlatt.**

**Government.**

**Failure.**

_**Monster.** _

His eyes suddenly hurt, and he stared at his surroundings monotonous. Everything looked sort of red-ish. He slowly looked at the two boys trying to break free.

"Kill them all. Do it. They are dangerous for us- especially the annoying blonde. Go on. Kill them."

Tubbo felt his body go on autopilot. He grabbed the sword Bad handed him, and slowly went towards the boys.

Tubbo's body kept moving, while his brain yelled to stop. He won't kill them- he couldn't. He felt his arm twitch, and Tubbo got an idea.

He neared the boys and he raised an arm, ready to strike. They looked looked at him with fear. Tubbo hated that look, especially since it was directed at him.

He had to do this.

[ ∆ ]

Ranboo stared in fear at Tubbo.

Actually, it wasn't Tubbo.

His eyes were all red and his body movement seemed like something was forcing him to do everything. His face was a void of emotions, his skin was sickly pale. His arm held Bad's enchanted netherite sword, and it was raising, ready to strike them.

Ranboo felt himself get restless. Oh god he was going to kill them. He tried to break away, but Ant had an iron grip on him.

The swords raised and both boys closed their eyes, waiting for the immediate hit.

It never came.

Ranboo slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight, years filling his eyes and starting to scar his face.

Tubbo lodged the sword in his stomach.

Tommy yelled and moved ferociously, managing to break out of Punz grip. Ranboo did the same, and broke out of Ant's. The members of the Egg were all clutching their heads, in pain, screeching.

They ran towards their best friend, Tommy catching him before he fell. Tubbo looked sickly pale, and his eyes were shifting between the light blue everyone knew to the sickly red everyone despised.

"Tubbo. Oh god Tubbo-" Tommy started babbling, panic in his body. Ranboo felt tears run down his face and he winced, hurt by the scars. "Big man, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Tubbo gave them a small smile. His eyes were half red helf blue, as if he and the egg were battling for control. "It's okay." He whispered.

"It's not!" The blonde yelled, looking around. "Ranboo, do you have a healing pot?"

"In my house, but that's too far away." Said Ranboo, panicking. The Egg members took all their stuff, so he didn't have anything on him.

Tommy bit his lip. "FUCK!" He yelled. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Tubbo winced, and Tommy immediately calmed down. "I'm so sorry Tubbo, I'm so fucking sorry."

The brunet gave them a tired small. "It's okay." He stated, eyes closing. "I did everything with my life, I won't fuck up anymore."

The two boys tried to keep him awake, but the brunet smiled. "You guys can do it, take care of Michael and Scrubs for me."

"I love you guys."

He stopped moving, and his eyes turned a sick grey.

Yells were heard around the main SMP, as the two boys of the server mourned their best friend and husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Twitter: crystalinestars


End file.
